Trolling 101 part 1 of many
by cassiebear9925
Summary: You get a new phone and decide to play a little joke on Matt. This is a series of random anime characters getting trolled by you, the readers! These will be published sperately since I can't choose multiple categories, SORRY!


_**A/N: Welcome to Trolling 101! This is a series of random anime characters getting trolled by... you guessed it! YOU! All ideas are more than welcome and are encouraged to keep this series alive! Got someone you hate? Or maybe it's someone you like, doesn't matter send in those requests! Alright so today's victim is everyone's favorite (or not) sexy, gaming bad boy! You guessed right (or not)! Death Notes' very own MATT JEEVAS! But first I want to announce that I am dedicating this one to loveisil for being such a faithful reader and always commenting on Game on. World Off. And it was from that support that sprang forth Trolling 101! So thank you so much and I hope that you enjoy this one!**_

You had just gotten back to the hide out from a long shopping trip. You had to buy a new phone after your old one got busted during last weeks' raid and you all were running low on supplies. After setting down the bags and receiving some help with the unpacking, you started toward the recreation room where you were sure to find Matt playing some random game. You wanted to show him what you had gotten.

The room was alive with violent noises from the TV, Matt was playing some sort of shooting game; you could hear the gunshots. An idea popped into mind when you stood in the doorway. You grinned like a Cheshire Cat just knowing it would piss him off.

You stepped back behind the wall and took out your new phone. You typed in the number that you knew by heart and sent the brunette in question a bogus text.

**To Matt:**

**Thank you for subscribing to DID YOU KNOW. If you did not subscribe, please text 'Cancel' to 7800. DID YOU KNOW sends texts once every hour with interesting facts.**

You pressed send and held back a giggle when you heard his ring tone and the game pausing. You peaked around the corner and saw Matt looking at his phone. You turned yours on vibrate before he could reply.

**From Matt:**

**Cancel**

**To Matt:**

**Command not recognized. To prove that you are human, you must finish this sentence: Your favorite animal is a/n _.**

"What?" You heard Matt say around the cigarette hanging from his mouth. You held back another giggle, your smile growing wider.

**From Matt:**

**Dog**

**To Matt:**

**INCORRECT. Your favorite animal is a shark. DID YOU KNOW gives you a fact for every incorrect answer. **

**Welcome To DID YOU KNOW. DID YOU KNOW that sharks have two 'penises'? **

**To unsubscribe from DID YOU KNOW, please text 'cancel' to 7800.**

You peaked around the corner again and winced when Matt harshly set the controller on the coffee table.

**From Matt:**

**WTF? SHUT UP! **

**To Matt:**

**Command not recognized. To unsubscribe from DID YOU KNOW, please text 'cancel' to 7800.  
>Welcome to DID YOU KNOW. DID YOU KNOW that a bird's feathers weighs more than its skeleton does?<strong>

**From Matt:**

**WHO THE FUCK IS THIS? CANCEL! YOU DUMBASS!**

You were now holding your breath, breathing slowly trying not to give yourself away just yet. A few tears rolled down your cheeks and you slid down against the wall.

**To Matt:**

**Command not recognized. To verify that you are human, please finish the following sentence: Your favorite animal is a/n _.**

**From Matt:**

**SHARK! YOU BASTARED LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**To Matt: **

**INCORRECT. You said your favorite animal is a dog. **

**Welcome to DID YOU KNOW. DID YOU KNOW that dogs are not actually color blind? **

**To unsubscribe from DID YOU KNOW, please text 'Cancel' to 7800.**

**From Matt:**

**I HOPE YOU FUCKING KNOW I AM IN THE FUCKING MAFIA! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THE FUCK THIS IS I AM GOING TO BLAST YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF THE FUCKING PLANET!**

You took a few deep breaths and tried to calm yourself before you passed out. After deciding that Matt had had enough, you sent him one last message and prepared yourself to run like hell.

**To Matt:**

**Command not recognized. To unsubscribe from DID YOU KNOW, please text 'Cancel' to 7800.**

**Welcome to DID YOU KNOW. DID YOU KNOW that you are being trolled?**

You could hear Matt moving around and heard the sound of something being placed on the coffee table. You assumed it was his phone. "_(y/n)_! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Matt screamed as he started for the doorway. You shrieked and ran down the hall, narrowly missing unsuspecting obstacles along the way.

Matt was close behind you now, shouting death threats at you. "MELLO! SAVE ME!" you screamed upon entering the kitchen. The blond chocoholic had been standing at the counter eating a chocolate bar. He looked up in time to catch you when you jumped at him, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face in his chest. Mello looked bewilderedly from you to Matt who was standing by the door glaring darkly at you.

"What did you do, _(y/n)_?" Mello asked, prying you off of him.

"I trolled Matt," you mutter, refusing to look into Mello's eyes.

Mello sighed and continued eating his delicious chocolate. "Just don't hurt her, Matt."

Matt grinned deviously and advanced toward you quickly. You gave Mello a betrayed look and ran around the table to avoid the deadly gamer. However, Matt saw what you were planning and was too quick for you. The moment you made it around the table, Matt tackled you to the kitchen floor, straddling your tiny figure and pinning your hands above your head.

"I'M SORRY!" you shouted, struggling to break free from his hold.

"You still have to be punished." Matt said and reached a hand under your shirt. You struggled harder when you felt his cold hand against your skin.

"PLEASE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, I PROMISE! JUST STOP! PLEASE!" Matt looked at you like he was thinking hard about something, but then he smiled wider.

"Nah, I think I'll have a little fun. It's only fair, right?" his hand slid up an inch more. With all the strength you possessed, you pushed against his grip on your wrists and broke free. Before he could regain himself, you pressed your lips firmly to his and held them there. You wrapped your arms around his back, shuddering against him. You removed your lips from his and hid your face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, please don't." you whimpered quietly. Slowly, Matt wrapped wrapped his arms around you, bringing you closer. He held you like that for a few more minutes then, after you had stopped trembling, he lifted you up off the floor and carried you back to recreation room.


End file.
